December 2017
Friday Version: v0.135 ;Amusement Park of Doom Tier 3! Features: * Added Tier 3 objectives to the Amusement Park of Doom campaign * Added the remainder of the tier 1/2 recruit/gear missions to the mission pool Fixes: * (PC) Fixed an issue with the Blood Harvest objective where DPS wouldn’t return if a blood glob died by reaching the formation * (PC) Fixed Casey’s Stew not keeping both ingredients active when Carnivore and Spices are not yet purchased * (PC) Fixed effects from Casey’s Carnivore not showing their correct values in Stew * (Mobile) Fixed the gold drops on Ghostbeard's Revenge post area 550 * Minor text fixes Friday Version: v0.136 ;Challenge Accepted Weekend Buff Features: * Added "Challenge Accepted" weekend event, which teases that a new feature is coming soon™ Changes: * Leerion, Henry, Zombie Winter and Viktor are now available for use on the Beauties and Beasts objective Fixes: * (PC) Fixed an issue where only one of the ingredients from Casey’s Carnivore would apply its effect, even if both were in the Stew * (PC) Fixed objective escorts becoming invisible when switching between saved formations * (PC) Fixed some upgrades losing their buffs after a reset (such as Penny’s Trash Pick) * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.137 ;Ghostbeard's Greed Tier 4 Features: * Added tier 4 objectives to Ghostbeard's Greed * Added the "Greedy Ghosts" weekend event * Updated the Golden Epic loot available with the purchase of normal jewelled chests * Expanded the number of Golden Epics available via Flash Sales to include most GEs up to the end of November Fixes: * (PC) Using the Esc key to close the Reset dialog should no longer reset the world. * (PC) Karen will no longer receive erroneously receive buffs from Casey’s Spice It Up * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.138 ;The Nate Before Christmas Year 3! Features: * Updated the Nate Before Christmas event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Xander, the Xmas Dragon: Reach area 500 and, oh, he shouldn't have! *** A Supernatural Christmas: Reach 600 as you learn to believe again. *** Revenge of the Elves: Reach area 650 under the onslaught of hateful elves. *** The Christmas Beasts: Reach area 700 with only the beasts of the best. *** Too Many Presents: Reach area 750, but make sure to keep those receipts. ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed timers in the mission window showing more detail than was necessary. * (PC) Fixed monsters spawning farther back than intended, when spawned from another monster’s death. * (PC) The play history window now spells “received” correctly. * Minor text fixes. See Also Category:News Archives